walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick's Group (TV Series)
Rick's Group is a survivor group formed in Season 1 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead'', formerly led by Rick Grimes. The group was formed after Rick arrived at the Atlanta Survivor Camp, and became the leader along with Shane Walsh. The group serves as the center of the story. As the story progresses, these survivors develop a close bond, eventually seeing each other as family. Following Rick's supposed death, the rest of the group carries on his legacy and remain together in his memory. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the members who are currently alive in Rick's group didn't know each other before the outbreak, but slowly developed a very close connection with each other, and now, they even identify themselves as a family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Main article: Atlanta Survivor Camp Season 2 Main article: Greene Family Farm Season 3 Main articles: West Georgia Correctional Facility, Woodbury, Georgia, Tyreese Williams' Group Season 4 Main articles: West Georgia Correctional Facility, Abraham Ford's Group Season 5 Main article: Alexandria Safe-Zone Season 6 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors Season 7 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, The Saviors, The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony, Oceanside, The Scavengers Season 8 Main article: The Militia Season 9 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors, The Kingdom, Oceanside, The Scavengers Members Survivors * Michonne - (Leader) * Judith Grimes * R.J. Grimes * Carol Peletier * Daryl Dixon * Tara Chambler * Eugene Porter * Rosita Espinosa * Gabriel Stokes * Aaron * Enid * Paul Rovia * Ezekiel * Siddiq * Alden * Scott * Jerry * Gracie * Cyndie * Henry * Laura * Tobin * Carl Grimes * Sasha Williams * Glenn Rhee * Abraham Ford * Noah * Tyreese Williams * Beth Greene * Bob Stookey * Lizzie Samuels * Mika Samuels * Hershel Greene * Andrea * Merle Dixon * Axel * Oscar * Lori Grimes * Theodore Douglas * Shane Walsh - (Former Leader) * Dale Horvath * Sophia Peletier * Jacqui * Jim * Amy * Ed Peletier Formerly * Hershel Rhee * Maggie Rhee * Rick Grimes - (Former Leader) * Anne * Morgan Jones * Dwight * ''Morales'' * ''Miranda Morales'' * ''Louis Morales'' * ''Eliza Morales'' Deaths * Ed Peletier * Amy (Alive and Zombified) * Jim (Alive) * Jacqui * Sophia Peletier (Alive and Zombified) * Dale Horvath * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Theodore Douglas * Lori Grimes * Oscar * Axel * Merle Dixon (Alive and Zombified) * Andrea * Hershel Greene (Alive and Zombified) * Mika Samuels * Lizzie Samuels * Bob Stookey * Beth Greene * Tyreese Williams * Noah * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Sasha Williams (Alive and Zombified) * Carl Grimes * Tobin (Alive and Zombified) Killed Victims * Leon Basset (Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Amy (Zombified) * Ed Peletier (Before Reanimation) * Otis (Caused) * Louise Bush (Zombified) * Doug (Zombified) * Shawn Greene (Zombified) * Arnold Greene (Zombified) * Duncan (Zombified) * Lacey (Zombified) * Mr. Fischer (Zombified) * Mrs. Fischer (Zombified) * Sophia Peletier (Zombified) * Annette Greene (Zombified) * Dave * Tony * Sean (Caused) * Dale Horvath (Out of Mercy) * Randall Culver (Alive and Zombified) * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Tomas * Andrew * Lori Grimes (Before Reanimation) * Crowley * Tim * The Hermit * Michael Coleman (Zombified) * Warren * Eisenberg * Bob Adams * Oscar (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation) * Penny Blake (Zombified) * Haley * Erin (Zombified) * Mean Guard (Caused) * Ben (Accidental) * Merle Dixon (Zombified) * Jody * Milton Mamet (Zombified) * Greg (Zombified) * Chloe (Before Reanimation) * Patrick (Zombified) * Charlie (Zombified) * Ryan Samuels (Before Reanimation) * Nick (Zombified) * Karen * David * Big Tony (Zombified) * Mr. Jacobson (Zombified) * Caleb Subramanian (Zombified) * Noris's Son (Zombified) * Crying Mom (Zombified) * Noris (Zombified) * Henry (Zombified) * Alisha * Mitch Dolgen * The Governor (Caused) * Hershel Greene (Zombified) * Christopher's Father (Zombified) * Achey Woman (Zombified) * Sick Teenager (Zombified) * Lou (Alive) * Mika Samuels (Before Reanimation) * Lizzie Samuels * Joe * Tony * Harley * Billy * Dan * Alex (Caused) * Mary (Caused) * Mike * Albert * Gareth * Theresa * Greg * Martin * Bob Stookey (Before Reanimation) * Gavin Trevitt (Accidental) * Gorman (Caused, Alive) * Jeffries (Indirectly Caused, Alive) * Bob Lamson * O'Donnell * Dawn Lerner * Tyreese Williams (Before Reanimation) * Duke * Pete Anderson * Reg Monroe (Before Reanimation) * Carter (Out of Mercy) * Aphid * Erin (Out of Mercy) * Richards (Zombified) * Barnes (Before Reanimation) * Tommy (Before Reanimation) * Wolf 1 * 40's Man * 20's Man (Alive) * Eastman (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation) * Carla (Caused, Alive, Accidental) * Delly (Caused, Alive, Accidental) * Tina (Before Reanimation) * Timmy * Lead Savior * Sam Anderson (Indirectly Caused) * Jessie Anderson (Indirectly Caused) * Ron Anderson * Owen (Alive and Zombified) * Ethan * Gabe * Donnie (Alive and Zombified) * Molly * Michelle * Paula (Alive and Zombified) * Primo * Denise Cloyd (Accidental) * Neil (Alive and Zombified) * Miles * Jiro * Roman * Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) * Glenn Rhee (Indirectly Caused) * Gordon (Alive and Zombified) * George * Chris * Joseph * Isabelle * Olivia (Indirectly Caused) * Spencer Monroe (Zombified) * Emmett Carson (Caused) * Benjamin (Before Reanimation) * Richard * David (Zombified) * Roy (Caused) * Farron * Sasha Williams (Caused, Zombified) * Gracie's Father * Morales * Todd * Rudy * Gunther * Joey (Caused) * Yago * Leo * Zia * Natania * Neil (Caused) * Dean (Alive) * Gavin (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation) * Harlan Carson (Indirectly Caused) * Derek * Keno * Tobin (Zombified) * Kurt (Zombified) * Dana (Zombified) * Wesley (Zombified) * Katy (Zombified) * Bruce (Before Reanimation) * Evan (Caused) * Jared (Caused) * Reilly * Gary (Caused) * Simon (Caused) * Lance * Duke * Ken (Before Reanimation) * Gregory * Justin * Arat * Norris * Jed * Regina * Many unnamed Atlanta camp survivors (Before Reanimation) * Many unnamed Greene farm inhabitants (Zombified) * Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers * Many unnamed Prison Newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) * Many unnamed members of the Governor's Militia * Many unnamed Terminus residents (Caused and Direct) * 3 unnamed dogs * Many unnamed Wolves * Many unnamed Saviors * Many unnamed Scavengers * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *With Rick's disappearance, only two of the original Atlanta camp survivors remain: Daryl and Carol. *This group has been dubbed by the fan-base as "Team Family". Category:Groups Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series